


It's All I Ever Wanted

by secrettango



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sappy, Size Kink, Teratophilia, excessive cum, gender neutral reader, reversed ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettango/pseuds/secrettango
Summary: The Hanged Raven? More Like The Hung Raven, amirite ladies and gents and nb friends
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	1. Table Service

**Author's Note:**

> juli's monster dick based on a combo of the kona and zaratan toys from baddragon ;) im not looking at bird peens for accuracy

For the last twenty or so drinks, you had been giving Julian eyes from your seat at the table. It was easier to count time in the amount of drinks you had, not that time had any meaning anymore. You supposed sooner or later you would stop counting all together like Julian had. But it was not soon nor later and it never would be. You wondered how long you could bathe him in your affections before he drowned not knowing what you tasted like. He was incredibly chaste with you, as chaste as someone as horny as he can be. You wanted him to smother you in his inky black down.

A floating pitcher came to refill his tankard as he drivelled on about adventures he might have had in a life he barely remembers, neither of you have ever acknowledged that he is always retelling the same story of the adventure he had with you. You brush the pitcher away before it can fill Julian's glass and you gently pry the tankard from his hand with a weak whine from his part. You never felt yourself get up but suddenly you're flushed to his side, his feathered arm blankets you and you play idly with the soft down on his chest. You had never felt so warm and safe in you entire life. How long had your life been?

Julian seemed tense and self conscious under your gaze, you remembered vaguely that he had not always looked like that. But for the life of you, you cannot remember what he looked like before, though if you concentrated rather hard a flash of a rust like color played behind your eyelids.

When had you pinned him to the bench? He was tall and lanky under you, gazing up at you like you were his world, and you were truth be told. As was he yours. You ran a hand languidly down his chest, half lidded eyes watched you, beyond the haze in your brain you felt something tug when you touched him, but when you tried to concentrate on the feeling you were left with a horrid burning sensation, the echos of screams, an overwhelming onslaught of emotions threatened tears to gather in your glassy eyes. Something screamed at you, this wasn't right.

  
But wasn't it? This was all you had ever wanted. You realized, quite sluggishly, that Julian had continued raving under you, clawed fingers tangled in your hair, pulling and playing as he talked. You could barely make out the heavy flush under the short feathers on his face. You leaned down and peppered kisses from his jaw to collarbone. That seemed to grab his attention and he sat right up, pushing you back into a sitting position as well.  
"Don't tempt me love." His words echoed in the liminal space you occupied, but that's exactly what you wanted to do. You had had enough of his lingering touches and deep passionate kisses to last you more lifetimes than you could think of, you wanted him buried deep in you. To acknowledge the lust you felt for him and let it merge with your love. Playfully, you lick your lips.

  
"Are you afraid I won't find your form pleasing?" You loved Julian for who he was, not what he looked like. That was just a bonus these days. There was nothing you liked more than curling into his side or chest to nap maybe for years at a time. He was soft and warm, it was hard to keep your hands off him when you found comfort in his physical form. Julian was less worried about how pleased you are with what he looks like and more worried about the anatomical differences between the now him and the past him.  
He wasn't quite bird nor quite human and he was large, and thick. He would describe it as a fleshy prehensile spike, the head of which had quite a large slit and was quite flat with a flare of nubby spikes that he would guess was for locking himself into place. And he ached, oh God how he ached when you would ruffle him just right, it took a lot of his willpower to keep himself sheathed around you.

  
While Julian seemed lost in thought at your question you wasted no time finding the slit on his groin, you had expected him to not be the same so when you slipped a finger inside it came of no surprise to you. But it did seem to jog Julian out of his own thoughts, making him whimper weakly in the back of his throat. "This is quite bold of you." He remarked between huffs as you explored his insides, they were hot, almost searing and wet. Something pushed against your fingers and you prodded back at it. Above you Julian reacted with a shudder, his hand flying to your wrist. "Please." He begged you, the flushed skin under his feathers now more apparent. You hardly relented, instead you stretched upwards into his hunkered form to press a kiss to his sealed lips.

  
He whined into your mouth, both of you tilting your heads to deepen the kiss. Your mind felt hazy and your core tightened with something molten as his sheathed cock pushed itself and your fingers out. Julian breaks the kiss and titters at you, "You know darling you really shouldn't start things you can't finish." You lean forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, still playing gently with the stretched edges of his slit, when you look down you see it's practically glistening and continuously leaking. You stroke him once, coating your hand in his slick and pulling away to lick your fingers curiously. A sweet ichor, a part of you wonders if he'd always taste like this or if it was due to his current affliction.  
"Who said I wasn't going to finish." A statement, not a question as you give him a look that suddenly makes him feel very small. His breathing turns ragged as you dip between his thighs, the table is pushed away but neither of you remember doing so. You place an innocent kiss to the heavily leaking slit, there's no way you would be able to fit it all in you mouth as you kiss down the shaft to the base, length wise was no problem but he became incredibly girthy around the base, you couldn't even close your hand around him and it made something in you squeeze tight, the anticipation of being stretched out on him.

  
You finally take him in your mouth, he's smooth and hot. His taste addicting, his thighs shake next to your ears and the hand not on his dick buries itself in the down close to the apex of his thighs. He whines above you, not knowing where to put his clawed hands. You huff around him, amused and bob up and down on his cock to seek out his reaction. Your eyes lock and you wonder how long it's been since he's been touched like this. Did he ever touch himself before you found him? Did he think of you? What about the illusions of you he's seen?

  
You were snapped out of your thoughts when Julian reached down to tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear. The affection behind the gentle touch made you moan around him and he bucked his hips gingerly. He was showing a lot of restraint for a man in his position. The edges of your eyes wrinkle in a genuine smile up at him and Julian puts a shy hand on your head, his claws scratch your scalp pleasantly and you let your eyes flutter shut and enjoy his touch.

  
When you opened your eyes again, suckling his head gently, he was shaking. Head thrown back, mouth open in silent pleasure. The feathers along his arms and thighs bristled, he looked ready to bust. You pulled off of him with a wet pop and patiently waited and he steeled himself to look down at you. His teeth were gritted and eyes wet with tears. "Are you close?" You asked, voice thick with lust, and he nodded at you feverishly. One of his hands was still tangled in your hair and the other carved markings into the wooden bench he was sitting on.

  
"You've been so good for me Juli," You praised him sweetly as he panted, the dramatic rise and fall of his chest stirred the heat in you. "Please, I want you to give me everything you have." He keened, knowing exactly what you meant. You kissed his tip once more before taking him again. He was burning hot against your tongue and swollen, you swear you could feel his heart rate in your mouth.

  
Julian's hand flew from his side on the bench to your back as he leaned himself over you, encompassing your upper half. It gave him control of the situation and he used it to thrust wantonly into your mouth. His pace was brutal and erratic but him fucking your throat like this wildly turned you on so much so that you leaned into it, his hips stuttered and claws sunk into your back, you barely recognized the sting of blood bubbling up from beneath his claws. Your name was ripped from his throat in a high pitched shriek as he came down your throat. Dick pulsing in time with each gush of his orgasm. It was sweet like before but with a musk to it, and you could only swallow so much of it before it came spilling out of your mouth, dripping down your chin and into puddles on the floor.

  
When the haze of his orgasm passed Julian seemed to remember himself and immediately released you. You swallowed the last of what you could of him. He apologized profusely but you just wiped your mouth on the back of your hand and stood between his still spread thighs. You began untying the silks you wore, dropping them on the abandoned table as he continued to sputter. Revealing yourself to him bit by bit and his mouth dried when you stood before him, naked and flushed.

"Can you go again Juli?"


	2. Overflowing With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft and warm like mashed potatoe

There was a hazy blur between standing over Julian and him having you bent over, face down on the table, your hips canted and legs spread just right for him to bury his face in your groin. Greedy tongue practically bathing your hole. It was hard to find purchase on the uneven planks of the table beneath you, pressing your forehead to the cool surface when a moan would wrack your body, hot puffs of your breath trapped between you and the table. The intention was to ride Julian past the point of exhaustion, when he had filled you to burst and then some.

Slowly you remembered, hovering above him, his hands on your waist, looking at him with love and lust, hoping he'd give himself to you as you leaned in to kiss him, his taste still sweet and heady on your tongue, when he growled, feathers on the back of neck prickling. And picked you up, dumping you belly down on the table, sending his drink to the floor. He had never been rough with you in such a way before but it thrilled you, he didn't even have to utter a thing for you to present yourself to him, a fluttering happening in your core and suddenly feeling more empty than you had ever been.

His tongue smoothed over a particularly sensitive spot and you pushed back on his mouth letting out a squeak. You felt him laugh against the back of your thigh before he came up to his full height to tower above you. Hands braced on the table at either sides of your head. You grabbed his wrists and he dug his nails into the wood. He was warm and his pulse thrummed strongly under your fingers. The shadow he cast over you was oddly comforting and when you peered at him over your shoulder he threw you one of his dashing smiles. He was your gorgeous Doctor Devorak through and through and your heart thumped with an affectionate ache in your chest.

You could feel him slowly slide his cock up and down over your waiting hole. You languidly pushed back to meet him and he groaned appreciatively, meeting eyes with you once more. "Do you really want this big foolish monster to defile you in such a way?" His voice dripped sweetly and it made your heart melt for him. "Oh Julian, I'm the fool." One of your hands let go of his wrists to envelope his fingers, still dug into the table, but the tension in them softened. "I've never wanted anything more than you."

He choked out a half laugh, half sob. You thought that he would finally thrust into you till you felt wetness hit your shoulder blades and you turned your head just as you felt Julian's torso convulse as a strong sob shook him. You immeadiately let go of his hand and wrist and flipped yourself to face him, sitting up and cradling his head against your bare shoulder. "Juli what's wrong?" You asked him gently, lips against his downy forehead. He shuddered with another sob and you brought his hand to your chest over your heart then reached out to gently pet him. "Take your time Juli," you cooed at him, gently rocking his large form. "I'm here for you." He buried his face in your neck and you hummed a song you had long forgotten the words to though the melody you would never forget.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled his face from your neck, sniffling. You moved so that the two of you were face to face and the look on his face made your heart ache. Finally he spoke in a hushed whisper as if his voice would fill the private haven you two inhabited and bring it crumbling down. "How could you love me, when I couldn't protect you, when I look like this?" You put your forehead to his and smoothed your thumb over his cheek, speaking back to him softly, love and affection sprinkled in your tone like sugar over pastry. "You did protect me, and I loved you long before you grew all these feathers, and I'll love you for the rest of eternity. You're still the Julian I fell in love with, my beautiful adventurer, my dashing rogue of a doctor. And you always will be." You kissed the tears away at the corners of his eyes and found him looking back at you so lost.

You lied back, pulling him on top of you and looking at him with stars in your eyes. "Julian," His name on your lips sent a shudder through him that seemingly rekindled the desire in him. "I want you to make love to me." His dick pulsed between his legs, beginning to leak new slick from it's head. "I want you to fill up every part of me till I'm senseless with you." He lifted one of your hands to his mouth and kissed your knuckles. "Anything." He was breathless answering you. "Anything you desire." You throw one of your legs over his slender hips, pulling him closer to you. He dipped to nibble at your collarbone, his soft hands feeling you from bottom to top, trailing up your arms till he pins your wrists lightly by your head. If you squirmed you could break free easily.

Julian kisses down your chest, pulling back when he stops at your sternum. He looks down at you wistfully and you can't help but smile back up at him, your lips ache for his and as if sensing so he kisses you deeply. He's back to running his cock along the apex of your legs. You use your legs to bring him closer to you once more and he nearly misses your entrance making both of you groan in frustration. He breaks the kiss and you wiggle a hand free to tangle in the feathers on the back of his head. "Julian, please. I need you." You pleading with him like that could have made him spill instantly but instead he whimpered weakly, lining himself up. "Tell me to stop and I will." He tells you, kissing your jaw as he enters you. You arch and cry out underneath him, the hand in his feathers grasps blindly as you screw your eyes shut and groan out an, "I won't." That makes his whole body quake.

He's big. His entrance eased only by the amount of slick he seems to produce. He doesn't force himself in and stops about a little more than halfway in, thrusting shallowly till you get used to him. Your legs shake around his hips and the stretch stings in an intoxicating way. You want all of him all at once. You know you could never take it. It doesn't stop the greed, the want, the lust you feel. When Julian pulls more than an inch or two out of you it makes you feel incredibly empty. Desperate till he would thrust back into you, trying to gently ease the last few inches of himself in.

There was no way he would be able to ease himself in, at the base he was as big around as your fist. You knew he would never force himself into you like you wanted him to and you gave a little frustrated whine and he slipped down you kiss and nip at your neck, you wrapped your arms around his back, his feathers were incredibly soft between your fingers. You felt him try to push more of himself in you and you pushed back, harder than him. "Naughty." He playfully chastised you kissing up your jaw to your lips. You spread your legs wider for him and bucked into his hips as he kissed you. "Julian, please, all of you." You mumbled to him as he pulled away from your lips.

He considers you for a moment, frowning. "You already seemed stretched to the limit, I don't want to break you." You chew your lip and toss your head back in frustration. "Juli," Your voice sounds hoarse and desperate. "Please. I'm begging you." He's chewing on his bottom lip above you, he wants it as much as you, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt you as he rocks himself shallowly in you. "I don't want to hurt you." One of your hands drops from his back to his thigh, grabbing him and trying to pull him forward. "You will. But I want it." He chuckles a little mirthfully, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought I was the masochist in this relationship."

His thigh is taut underneath your hand and you find yourself absently stroking his feathers with your thumb. You didn't realize your breathing was so uneven until he hunkered down over you, petting your hair and kissing your forehead like maybe you two weren't currently debauched across the table and he was instead putting you to bed. The hand you had on his thigh trailed up his side and stopped to cradle his jaw. When your breathing evened and you relaxed he gave you exactly what you wanted. Holding your hips still and carefully as he could, forced the rest of him in you.

Your nails dug into him immediately and you couldn't suppress your pained howl, tears forming at the corners of your eyes that were screwed tightly shut. He kissed and lapped at your neck, hoping to help you calm down. You weren't even sure if you were in pain or bliss, you didn't even realize you had came till with shaky breaths you back unarched to lay flat on the table again. Julian rose from his spot at your neck with guilty eyes, you don't think you had ever felt hungrier in your entire life. You wanted nothing more than to swallow him whole.

"Take me, fuck, please take me, I love you so much." You felt him quiver in you at your plea and he just nodded, mouth dry for once. Julian clambered half way up on the table, one leg still on the floor, his other leg in a kneeling position, pulling your lower half onto thigh, using your hip and the table for purchase he started a brutal pace into you. Because of the upwards angle of your hips you had no control over the depth of his thrusts but you didn't need to tell him deeper, blissfully watching his cock disappear between your legs and feeling his slick drip out of you and up your lower back to drip onto the table. Your hands flew out to grab onto any part of him and settling on latching onto his feathered biceps.

The closer you got to release again the more you would babble to him, at first just incoherent please for release but soon you cried and chanted broken 'I love yous' that melted his heart for you. He brought himself close to you again, your legs locked around his waist and hands scraping at his shoulder blades. You burried yourself in the fluff on his chest, crying and squeaking at his aggressive but deep and shallow thrusts, his cock swollen in you. You could think of nothing except how much you loved him, how much you wanted him, the anguish you felt when you lost him, the emptiness you would feel if it happened again. With a strangled cry of his name you came once more, arching into his large and lanky body, muscles involuntarily tensing and flutter around his cock. Bringing him to completion once more, warm slick coated your insides, comparable to honey in your hazy mind.

He poured into you for what seemed like hours, but was perhaps only a few minutes. He stayed in you till he naturally retreated back into his sheath, leaving you feeling empty as his spend dripped steadily out of you and onto the floor. Instead of leaving you there, Julian gently picked you up and moved you to a curtained off booth containing piles of blankets. You two would usually nap lazily in here, a fake evening sun shone through the windows, but in a blink it was suddenly the full moon.

He set you down first, gently. Your whole body aching as you sink into the pile and he curls up around you protectively. You turn to him tangling your legs with his and smothering you face in his neck, his chin resting on your crown. In your private little world with him neither of you needed to sleep but it was a luxury you did not take for granted.

Soon your soft snores fell on his ears and he finally let himself sob openly. He loved you so much, and Julian would never forgive himself for coming into your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent infinity key weekend working on this, pls enjoy :,)


End file.
